The Last of Us - Company?
by ScyrenaKenway0815
Summary: The Story is set after the offical game. Ellie and Joel goes on a travel to find some Food for Tommy's. They get in a trap and find the Group which call itself, The Vox. Joel and Ellie find themself in a cliffhanger. Most Ellie. She is now sixteen and in the Vox is a Boy in her Age. They become friends, after time Ellie finds out he seems not to be the one he should be.(Can Change)
1. Chapter 1

**Ellie's POV**

"How long do we still have to walk?" I asked exhaused.  
"Just two miles more." Joel answered slightly annoyed.

I sighed heavily. We were now walking for maybe … four hours without a rest. This city is actually the safest place. Well … Maria had said that. No Clickers, no Runners, only maybe a few infected people. No big deal.

I was tired. I had not sleep so well last night and the nights before. Since we got back from the fireflies I feel … well different. Whatever. I sat down on a box which stood on the street and the first green grew up at the box.

"C'mon, Ellie. It's not that far." Joel pushed me.  
"We walk now for four hours, can't just make a damn break?"  
"We can't. Tommy wants us to find food as fast as possible." He turned around.  
"Well why didn't you went then alone?"

He sighed and rolled his eyes.  
"Here we go again …" He whispered, but I still heard him.  
I put my bag on my lap and picked up the water bottle. It was almost empty.

I sighed and drunk the rest of the water. I heard a car or something like that. I closed the bottle.  
"What is th-" I was interrapted as Joel graped my arm and ran with me inside a buliding. We hide behind a wall and a car, I guess a Hammer drove passed us.

"That's why we need to move on." He said with his dark voice. I hate it when he talks like that. He is than so … pretty serious. Whatever. I put the bottle back in my bag. We searched in the house for gate, food and stuff.

I was pretty sure that the others in that Hammer killed all infected people around here. I saw some clickers bounded with the wall. They became one with the nature … Or more the bulding. Still weird to see.

"Did you find something?" yelled Joel and brought me back to reality.  
"Not yet!"  
"Then hurry up!"

I sighed and walked the floor down. I found a dead body and walked over to him. I searched for gates and found a few for my weapon. I but the rest in my bag and went back to the stairs. I heard a noice from behind but I thought it could just be an animal or something.

"Ellie!" Joel shouted angry.  
"Calm down, old man! I'm coming." I yelled back.

I reached the stairs and walked them down. I turned around in the other room and saw Joel searching after something in his bag.  
"Ready?" I asked to annoy him a little bit.

He just laughed short and put his bag back on his back. We left the house after making sure the others were gone.I threw my arms forth and back beside my body. I was pretty bored. Well I am it always when we do stuff like … this.

Fighting just makes more fun in a way. We walked down the street until we reached a very old looking house.  
"That this bulding still stands is a wonder." Joel said.  
"Why that?"  
"It was build I guess … As my grandparents live." He said.  
"Haha."

He suddenly looked at me. Something at his look told me I remind him on … her. Sarah.  
"Sorry." I said direct. "I did not want to sound li-"  
"It's okay, Ellie. Let's get inside." He said and I nodded with a small sigh of relief.

You have to be very careful if you do or say something about or like Sarah had. He had said once she would have like me. I would like to meet her, … if she was still alive. I guess I would have liked her as well.

The old building looked like a government building. I don't know how many dead bodys lay around here. It smells really, really nice. Joel puts on his gas-mask. He looked pretty stupid with that thing. I almost laughed again.

The nature took back what was actually his and the building had no roof anymore and the sun shined on the green water at the ground. Flowers and stuff were on the wall. It looked really nice.  
I walked up some stairs and reached a little office.

I saw a camera laying on a table and took it. I tried to activated it and was really surprised as it worked. The video was about the day where it had all started. The first infected people. Joel has to see this, I thought.

I turned around and was about to say something, but I only could bring out.  
"Joel, I fou- Argh!"  
Someone had beat me with a handle of his gun at my forhead. I fall to the ground, on my back and the camera fall out of my hand. I fall unconscious.

**Joel's POV**

"Joel, I fou- Argh!" I heard Ellie been interrapted by something.  
"Ellie?" I asked.

I heard someone fall to the ground.  
"Ellie!" I yelled and ran up the stairs. I rain towards the room where she had been and saw her laying on the ground. She was bleeding at her forhead.

I sighed in relief as I felt her regulary pulse. I heard someone behind me and turned around. I blocked his attack with my arm and used the old baseball bat and struck at him. He fall to the ground after 5 hits.

I heard more coming. I picked Ellie up and saw the camera besind her hand. I put it in my back and picked her up. I walked down the stairs and heard the car nearby. I ran or more jogged faster. I jogged around a corner. I stopped as a woman stood there.

Her gun was aimed at my head. More people surrounded me.  
"Drop her." she ordered. But I did not. I hold Ellie close.  
"Now!" she yelled and load the gun. I said and sat Ellie carefully on the ground and leaned her against the wall. I hold my hands high and felt the beat of a gun at the back of my head before I fall unconscious to the ground.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ellie's POV**

I growned as I turned on my side. My head. I had the feeling it would explode. I opened slowly my eyes. Bright light shined in my face. Wait a second. It was the sunlight. I sat up and coughed short. I looked around. I sat in a grey room. My bag stood beside my bed.

I graped it and looked into it. My weapons, all of it was still inside. Strange. I took it on and walked slowly over to the door. I went passed a mirrow. I saw the little licaration at my forhead. Oh man …

I sighed. I opened the door and was surprised that it was really open. I walked down the floor. I heard people. Then I heard Joels voice. He laughed. Yes he did. I walked into the big room and saw him talking to a woman in Tess age I guess.

They all stopped talking as they saw me. Joel stood up up and walked over to me. He laid his hands on my shoulders and looked seriously in my eyes.  
"Are you okay?" he asked.  
"I'm fine, and you?"

He nodded and we walked over to the woman. I found out her name was Cloie. She had a cousin named Daniel and he was in my age. They were a group against the Fireflies.  
I was actually shocked as she admitted that they were the ones who shoot the people on the street. Either infected or not.

I got angry as she laughed about those people running away from her.  
"How can you love at 'hem?! They were humans like we are. We could have help them, you could have hepl them!"  
"Ellie, calm down" said Joel and laid a hand on my shoulder.  
"No." I shook Joels hand from my shoulder.

I went back to the room where I came from. I heard Joel yelling after me, but I only went faster. I entered my room and gasped as someone stood in it. It was a boy in my age. He turned around to face me.

He had a blade in his hand which looked like mine. I was about to say something as he ran twords me and pushed me against the wall. The blade at my throat. I heard two people coming.  
"Daniel, let her go. Now!" ordered Cloie.

He looked at her than at me. He dropped the blade and I breathed out. But exactly then he kicked me with his knee in my stomach. I gasped and collapsed to the ground. Jole rushed to my site and Cloie pushed Daniel away.

I hold my hand to my stomach as Joel pulled me up so that I could sit.  
"Goddamnit, what is wrong with you?!" I yelled at the boy.  
He was about to attack be again as Joel beat in his face and broke his nose.  
"Joel!" I yelled.

"Stop!" yelled Cloie. Daniel hold his nose while Joel stepped back. He stood in front of me, his hands formed to frists. My hand laid on my stomach where he had kicked me. A very nice and strong kick …

Joel turned to me and knelt down, to be able to see in my eyes.  
"You're okay?"  
"Pff …" I responsed, but then he made this annoyed look. "I'm fine."

He helped me up, but standing hurt so badly. I collapsed onto my knees again.

Man, did he wear something over his knee?!  
"Bring her to the doctor." said Colie.  
They have a doctor?

Joel hesistated before he helped me to stand up again. We walked a few meters, before I collapsed on my knees again. I had the feeling I was bleeding inside. Joel knelt down beside me and asked, concerned.

"Where did he hit you?"  
"Right here …" I pointed at my stomach. Right where my ribs ended and just so above my liver. It hurt a lot. I was surprised as he picked me up in his arms, but I did not fight against it. He walked towards the doctors room.

"Do you think it's a good idea … y'know." I started.  
"They already know."  
"What?! How did they find out?"  
"We talk about it later."  
"Joel! How could you tell them?!"  
"I did not and we talk about it, later."

He used his grimly voice again, which I don't like. I almost hate it.  
"Put me down."  
"Ellie wh-"  
"Now!"

Joel hesistated so I tried to wrestle myself out of his arms, ignoring the pain I cause to myself. Finally he let me go and I fall onto my knees as they did not hold me. Joel wanted to help me to push him away.

I stood painfully up. I supported myself with a hand at the wall and walked back to the room where I had seen Joel and Cloie talking as I waked up. I sat down on a chair and tried not to move my stomach so much by checking my bag again.

I avoided the views of the men around me. They had stopped talking as I had entered the room, but I did not really care. Joel became more and more overprotective. I'm not that tiny little girl anymore. That was two years ago. I became a prety good fighter since I am with him. Whatever.

I heard footsteps and rolled my eyes, thinking it was Joel, but it wasn't. It was … Daniel? I crossed my arms in front of my chest. My blade already in my hand, as he sat down on the chair opposite of me.

**Joel's POV**

I laid my head in my hands sighing. Cloie stood at the window.  
"What are you doin' about her?" she asked.

I raised my head.  
"Nothin' so far. She was born into this and struggles still with the situation and her tember, well …" I trailed off.

"Y'know how independend she is. And that's why she tries to look strong and stuff."  
"Yeah …"  
"Whatever. I sent Daniel to her to apologize."  
"What?"

I know Ellie good enough to be sure she could and _would_ start a fight if she has to. Cloie wanted to say something else but was interrapted by a noice. Like two people would wrestle. I sighed heavily, annoyed.

"Oh man …" I grumbled.  
I stood up and walked with Cloie in the direction from where the noice came. I soon saw two people wrestling. The others stood around them, they cheer them on. I got into the circle and saw Ellie cheer them on as well. At last she wasn't fighting.

I pulled her out of the circle.  
"Are you even thinkin'?" I asked angry.  
"What? Daniel just made a bet, no big deal, calm down old man."

I let her go and she cheer them further on. I rubbed my eyes with one hand. Cloie walked over to me.  
"She is young and he as well. They will learn what it means to be alive."  
"I am hope you're right … Does she know that you're her cousine-in-law?"  
"No."

_

**I hope you like the story and I don't know how fast I can load up. If there are problems with vocabulary and grammatic,... I am sorry. I'm from germany so please don't be so hard.  
Just review if you liked it :)**

Would help me much :D


	3. Chapter 3

**Joel's POV**

I watched Ellie while she made bad jokes with Daniel. He had apoligize to her and they had start new. Cloie offered us to stay as long as we want. She came over to me and looked over to the kids.

"Long time, since he smiled like that."  
"Yeah … Will you tell her?"  
"Tell her what?"  
"That you're her cousin-in-law."

She sighed thinking. There was silence after that. She was about to say something as a huge explosion was outside the old building. I was about to yell Ellie's name but she was already by my side. I smiled surprised.

"Daniel. You go with Ellie to the safe-room." Cloie said.  
"Got it." He answered. "C'mon Ellie. Let's go."

Ellie looked at me and I nodded. The safe-room was for all kids. And it was, like the name says, the safest room in the building.

"What are we going to do?" I asked Cloie.  
She threw me my bag over.  
"Fight, what else?" she said with a smile.

I shook my head and graped my shotgun. It was the best way to knoch those beast off their feet. We went outside and were surprised. Nobody. Nobody was there.

"They're kidding." said Cloie cold.

Even the sniper on the roof did not see one. Even if I enjoy fighting and kick those assholes … I do still enjoy the peace sometimes. Even if Ellie comes with her joke-book, which is really, really bad. Even I can make better jokes, even Sa-

I was thrown out of my mind as Cloie called my name. I jogged over to her.  
"What is it?" I asked as I was beside her.  
"They can't find Ellie and Daniel."  
"What?"

I did not hesistate and ran tot he safe-room. They had been in here. Ellies old pully lay beside a box. She must have take it off. It was really hot. That means she just has a top and a jacket. At last something which reaches over her bite-wound.

"Where can they be?" I asked Cloie which had followed me.  
"I don't know. The other kids are here. They only said they went through the window and …" she suddenly stopped.

"And?" I pushed her.  
"Follow me." she said and climped through the window on the floor.  
I rolled my eyes. Can't there be at last one spark understandness at her? Ellie, … Where are you?

**Ellie's POV**

"Okay, okay. Let me try." he said and I laughed as he failed.  
"As I said. Bow and Arrow is not so easy. It took me a month to be almost so good like Joel …" I trailed of.

"Goddamn, Joel! I forgot to tell him where we go!" I walked up and down.  
"So what? Is he your dad, or what?"  
"Well, … No, but …"  
"Just forget him. We are at the safest place in this part of the city. Nothing will happen. The old man has to give you your freedom."

Daniel was right in a way. I rubbed my arm and looked at the ground. Bye the question if he is my dad or not. Of course he is not really my real dad, but I wish … No. At the ranch he had said he would never be my dad and I won't be ever his daugther.

I can understand him. I don't want to take a place. I don't want to take Sarahs place, but I wished I could mean more to him as just Ellie or just as girl. I sighed and winced as Daniel boxed my arm playfully.

"Let's go, it isn't that far anymore."  
"Lead the way." I said and took the bow he hold towards me and laid him over my shoulder.

We walked down the street and it looked like everywhere. He had said he would show me something. I follwed him into a house. I put a shelve aside. Behind it was a door and stairs which leads down.

I went first and he closed the door behind us. It was dark so I turned on my flashlight at my bag. It was a tunnel.  
"You won't believe your eyes when you see it." he said.  
"We'll see." I said slightly annoyed.

We walked maybe 100m until we reached another door with stairs which leads up. I opened the door. He had been right.  
"I truly can't believe my eyes!" I said.

I turned around. We were in a cave. A little lake was in the mittle and a lot of different flowers were around it. A huge blue willowtree reached over the lake. It was beautiful. I heard some birds.  
"Wow, even fireflies … I mean the real ones." I said and put a strand of my hair behind my ear.

He smiled warmly and walked over to a little tree. I gasped as I saw it.  
"I can't belive it! Is that really an apple-tree?!" I asked.  
"It sure is."  
"Wow … Can I taste one?"  
"Sure."

I took one of the apple and bit in it. I had never ate a real frish apple and it taste good.  
"Oh man, that tastes good." I admitted with a smile.  
I swallowed it down.  
"Thanks for showing me this place. Does anybody else know about it?"  
"No."

I blushed with a smile and was surprised as I noticed that I blushed. Strange. We walked back through the tunnel. I continued eating the apple. We reached the end of the tunnel and walked the big street back. I saw two people waiting for us.

_Great. Now Joel will rip me apart. _I thought. I sighed and eat further the apple. Maybe it would take his attention. He walked over to me with his serious look which I definatly _don't_ like.  
"Where have you been? You know th-" he started.

He stared at the apple.  
"From where do you have that? Surely not from a tree around here."  
"Actually I do."  
"Ellie?" he said and pulled my name long while he spoke.

I looked over to Daniel.  
"It was my fault. I know we should have stayed in that room, but I wanted to show her the tree."  
Joel raised an eyesbrow as he looked at Daniel. Daniel looked at his feet.

Cloie went back with him while she talked to him and he contined staring at his feet.  
My and Joels view followed them. Then he turned around and looked at me and his face showed pure concern.

"You're okay?"  
"I'm fine."  
"From where do you have the apple?"  
"From a tree in a cave."

I contied staring down. He raised my head with a hand under my chin so that I looked in his eyes.  
"Just tell me next time okay? You don't want to know what went through my head as they said they couldn't find ya."

"I'm sorry, Joel." I still avoided his eyes.  
He sighed and pulled me into a hug. Hugges were almost like allien to me. He actually never huggs me. I guess the last time had been where I had killed David in the winter for two years. But it was good to see his soft side. I hugged him back.

He pulled away and I nodded with a smile and we followed Cloie and Daniel back to the house. But at this moment I had quiet no idea what plans Daniel had in his head and which part I would play in it.

[...]


	4. Chapter 4

**Ellie's POV**

Joel went in front of me and I was still quiet. We were on the _hunt_ with Daniel and Cloie. She had said we should search after food ourselves, but they would help us. So there we are now.  
We are no longer in the safe-area around the building.

So no guards who could help us with runners or clickers. It was still quiet but Joel was allert. He was that often in the last time. We had stayed three days at Cloie's and then we decided to search after food for Tommy's.

Thanks Daniel I wasn't starving anymore. Well actually thanks Cloie. I know her. But it is just a memorie, something in the back of my head which tries to get attention. Whatever. We walked and walked and walked.

We finally made a break and I could sit down on a car which stood on the street. Daniel sat down beside me and gave me his water bottle. I thanked him and drank. Unfortunatly the break wasn't so long as I wished it could be.

We walked inside a building. Seemed to be an old building with offices where the people had worked in. We walked upstairs and searched in the old canteen for food and stuff. Daniel walked into the kitchen and found some stuff.

He showed me a hidden stair and we walked it up. As I wanted to tell Joel where we go pulled Daniel me up. The stair brought us in a little room and it smelled … I felt immediately sick. Corpses laid on the ground, blood beside them.

I hold Daniel back as he wanted to walk over to a corpses. I had heard something and there it was again. A noice, like a_ clicker_!

"Run!" I yelled.

We ran the stairs down. I closed the door behind me and pressed against it. But they were stronger and pushed the door open. I fall back and one of these creatures on me. I hold him back with my arm.

Daniel aimed with his gun at the clicker but hesistated.  
"What are ya waiting for?! Shoot!" I yelled.  
But he did not move.

I winced as I heard two shots and the dead clicker fall on me. I pushed him off me and looked up. Daniel hadn't been the one who had shot. I swallowed as I looked into Joels angry face. He put his gun back and I stood up.

"Joel so-"  
"No word. You know the rules."

He had that angry, grimming voice again which scares me sometimes. I bit on my lip and looked down at the clicker. Daniel was still frozen, but then Cloie came and calmed down. I guess he had grown up in that quarantine zone and not really here outside.

Joel went over to me and graped my arm and walked a few meters away from Cloie and Daniel.  
"Ellie, you will stay close to me in the future, is that clear?"  
I sighed heavily, but understood. Daniel had lead me away in danger two times … I have to pay more attention.  
"Ellie?" He asked with that grimly voice again.  
"Crystal clear."  
"Good."

Cloie and Daniel walked over to us and we packed out all food and stuff we had found. It wasn'T much but a start. Cloie had made the offer that we go searching with them and can keep our food and we don't have to share.

**Joel's POV**

Daniel was no good for Ellie. He had lead her two times away and almost let her been killed by a clicker. I don't understand why Ellie still trusts him and forgives him. She is still young, even if she is six-teen now.

I sighed and looked down at my watch. I saw Sarahs face in front of me as she laid there, dying in my arms. I looked up and the picture went away. I came back to reality as Ellie tapped me.  
Sometimes I saw Sarah and her and shook my head about it.

We walked down stairs and hide behind some tables and shelves as we saw more clicker.  
"Should we go around them?" whispered Ellie beside me.  
I looked over the table I was behind and count the clickers.  
"There are to many of 'em. We go around 'em." I said and Ellie nodded.

Cloie and Daniel went, how ever through them and hide behind tables and shelves. I thought about staying with them, but the risk was to high if we are four. So I went quietly with Ellie back. We climped through a window and jumped on a lift which had been used to clean the windows.

Man I still can't believe that this was used 20 years ago. We climped onto the next without making any noice. I have to admit … Ellie becomes better and better with this. Two years ago, man she had waked all clickers up in the city.

I smiled about that fact. We reached the ground and waited for Cloie and Daniel. I heard two shoots and ran to the front door and saw them running towards us. Ellie and I stood at the door and closed it right behind them.

We pressed against the door and Daniel helped Ellie, while Cloie searched for something to keep the door closed. She found something and blocked the door with it. We let slowly go of the door and it kept closed.

I saw Daniel and Cloie catching their breath.  
"I guess this must be enough for today." said Cloie, still out of breath.  
"Yeah, better we go back." said Daniel and smiled at Ellie, but she ignored him.

I smiled. Yeah … that is Ellie. We walked back to the quarantine zone. Ellie and I went back to our room and I threw my bag on the ground and laid down exhausted on the bed.  
"Can I go and eat something, y'know."  
"Sure." I said and closed my eyes.

I guess I had a little nap before I heard Ellie bursting into the room, She shook me and I practically could feel her anger.  
"Joel! Wake up!"  
I groaned and opened my eyes.

She looked angry at me.  
"What's up, Ellie?"  
"Why did you lied to me?" She said angry.  
"Lied about what?"

I did not understand what she ment. Even if I know in the back of my head what she meant and I had nightmares about that.  
"About the Fireflies! They still search for a cure and you lied me right in my face!"

I swallowed hard. I guess all my nightmares came true. I had looked with Fear to this day. I almost forgot it.  
"Ellie -"  
"No, Joel! Why did you brought me away from them?! They could have made a cure!"

How could I tell her why I did it? Why I killed Marlene, she would have followed her, she would have take Ellie away from me. My mouth got dry and I could not say a word.


End file.
